Aria's Close
by Scabbed Winged Angel
Summary: My version of what happened after the bad ending in Aria of Sorrow. Some spoilers for those who haven't completed the game.


It was beautiful, the light of the red moon glistening over all that stay under it. The breeze blowing from all the surroundings, blowing my coat around me like a white halo. The eerie green grass cradling my boots. I let myself fall face-first onto the ground. The soft grass brought me closer to the sumbler I desired, the silence of the garden lulling me to sleep. It was at this point I realized, this was my place. Nothing could tear me away from here, I belonged here. My friend would certainly miss me. But, my friendship with Julius would last even after his death. His family would continue his legacy to hunt out the creatures of the night and seek to destroy them, never knowing that he gave his life for a promise I asked him to fulfill. Unfortunately, I prevented him from doing that and killed him. I remember the feeling of his blood slowly receding from it's owner to my throat, the sweet taste quenching my thirst. Surprise overtook me as my mind comprehended that this was my destiny, I was Dracula Vlad Tepes. Myself, as in Soma, still lived inside of me. I want to keep me, I will never lose myself to Dracula even though he is what I am now. I sent them back to their family and friends. But she refused to go, she claimed she must stay with me. She was my best friend, she had been there for me through this whole ordeal in discovering my true self. I granted her wish, turning her into a vampire. Now she would live with me for eternity, humanity shunning her. But she told me she didn't care as long as she could stay with me. My inner self, Dracula, thought of her as Lisa, his wife who was killed by the humans. She had given birth to his son, Adrian Tepes now known as Arikado. I guess he thought of her as a new love, not really to replace Lisa, but just there because I needed her. To him, she was my Lisa.  
  
My thoughts were shattered by the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the garden. It wasn't my love. I rose up from my position of the ground to see Arikado standing before me. His sword hung loosely in his hand, the blade shining from the light of the moon. At this point I noticed the light of the moon changing to it's normal pure white. I knew what he wanted to do, I would allow him but it wasn't time. I shook my head and him, walking towards my son. I lay a hand on his shoulder and mutter a small phrase. I could see the shock in his eyes as he disappeared. I'm sure his surprise would overtake him when he realizes I sent him back to place where this legacy began, hundreds of years ago.  
  
I decided to continue the long walk through my castle to my throne where Mina was waiting for me. The events that occurred in every area I walked through echoed through my mind like the terrified scream of Graham when he became my first meal after absorbing Dracula into myself. No minions resided in the castle, only the sound of my boots tapping across the floors.  
  
When my throne room was only a couple minutes walking distance away from me, I took a detour through the grassy area underneath. It was not as peaceful as the forbidden garden, for this area seemed to emit waves of darkness, overtaking my mind. I'm sure Dracula would have enjoyed it, but my real self hated it. I could not take it anymore. With my command, my body began to rise into the air towards the ceiling. My body passed through the concrete as if it was liquid. I floated above the stairs towards the door of my room. They creaked as they opened for me, revealing the room that lay within. The blood on the floor was still fresh and the body of the Belmont laid against the side of the throne like a puppet, waiting for me to pull it's string and manipulate it's next movements.  
  
The plush carpet, now stained with the blood of many, led my way to the doorway that opened to my room. Inside my love lay against the bed, waiting for me. I removed my clothes and slipped into my, or to be precise Dracula's, nightclothes and crawled into bed beside her. Her pale skin seemed to brighten a bit when she saw me. I smiled at her and took her into my embrace. She hugged my chest, resting against me as if I was her pillow. I had no problem with it, she loved me and I loved her. It was the pefect ending for us, the way it was supposed to be. With this, my legacy would continue. I treasured each moment of my new life. It was just me and Mina, never to be bothered for another hundred years when the next Belmont would surely come for me. Until then, I would live my quiet life in my castle. 


End file.
